tderbfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Bieber
Justin Bieber, labeled The Schemer, was a member of team Massive Failures, and can be considered the season's main antagonist until the finale. He is forced to return in Season 2 as a member of Team Mario is a Big Fat. Info Justin Bieber is considered one of the main antagonists. He is often sarcastic, snarky, pessimistic and cocky, believing many people to be below him or wrong. This makes it hard for him to get along with on both sides, and this does not seem to bother him at all. He takes the game seriously, and does whatever he can to stay in, be it cheating (voting on the opposite team or rigging the votes) or manipulation. Justin can be very arrogant at times, as he will put many others down, especially to Napoleon and Poe. Bieber is always negative to Dynamite, who he constantly berates and insults, no matter the situation. He is also shown to be sadistic towards people. History Season 1 He makes his debut in Pilots, Rivers, and Bad Kanye West Jokes, where he is placed on the Massive Failures. He quickly gets off on the wrong foot with a couple other contestants, insulting William Wallace and crotch-kicking him before the challenge even started. He then managed to make it across to the otherside of the river. He makes a short appearance in Wright Wing Brothers, where he manages to hit Bob Ross with a barrel while he's busy hallucinating. In The Dynamic Do-Over, he spends most of his short appearance berating and being berated by his teammates. He also at one point shows signs of his eventual place as the series' main antagonist. He makes a much larger appearance in Apoca-Rick, where he attempts to pit a couple contestants against one another. He then spends a while hiding with Master Chief and William Wallace, before both eventually leave him. He then watches as Neil deGrasse Tyson first reveals his powers over the cosmos, before riding a tree he launches and knocking over Master Chief, officially winning the challenge for the Massive Failures. In You Might Pass, his villainous tendancies begin to show more as he constantly berates Goku, up until he manages to incite him to destroy the bridge holding them all. He stands aside for most of Cooking With Chemicals, making remarks on and off before he finally works alongside Miley Cyrus and Lady Gaga to cook their team's meal. He is out rather quickly in I'm Feeling Lucky, then is held hostage throughout the challenge, and whoever was to find him first would win the challenge automatically for their team. At the end, Neil deGrasse Tyson reveals that he found him. In You're in the Wrong Neighborhood, he's assigned to help paint along with Miley Cyrus and Lady Gaga due to being an "artist". He makes a somewhat larger appearance in Shakespeare Dat Ass where he really attempts to get at the other contestants, such as attempting to pit Goku against Adam and smearing paint over Mast Chief's helmet. In Pretty the Fool, he attempts to form a fake friendship with Master Chief in order to get his helmet off before quickly being rejected. He then volunteers to do Miley Cyrus's hair, only to make it look like his own, then is pushed aside by Neil deGrasse Tyson so he could do her appearance instead. At the beginning of High Heroes in a Half Shell, he finds Michael Jordan's jockstrap on his toothbrush, starting a small running gag. He later volunteers Napoleon Dynamite to fight, only to get volunteered in himself. As a result, he attempts to throw the challenge, but ends up winning his own fight when Bob Ross takes a dive. His rivalry with Napoleon Dynamite further shows in Avengers, where at the start he pulls a prank on Napoleon Dynamite. He then manages to get himself out first in the challenge by laying down to sleep. Towards the end, he decides to really screw with Dynamite by tampering with the votes and causing Miley Cyrus's elimination. In Mass Durbate, while he doesn't get anyone to support him during the interview, he manages to charm and guilt Barack Obama and Mitt Romney enough into giving him a pass. He makes a limited appearance in Neil Before Me, making a short appearance at the beginning before later sneaking into Nice Peter's office where he attempts to steal Dynamite's contract before being caught by Clone Goku and assaulted by a beaver the latter had brought in. In Shocking Truth, he finally reveals that he'd caused Miley Cyrus's elimination, causing a good number of the contestants to turn against him and nearly risks his chances, reaching the final two during the elimination ceremony and receiving a good chunk of the elimination votes before Adam was ultimately eliminated. In Russian Roulette, he kicks Dynamite in the crotch, reveals he'd watched the Epic Winners throw Kanye West out in a boat back in I'm Feeling Lucky, puts out a Molotov with a bucket of water in his mouth, and gets a golden microphone that acts as immunity for the next episode. Although having immunity in Parting the Competition, he still decides to participate in the challenge as to mess around with Napoleon Dynamite and Edgar Allan Poe. He mainly rams into them, before ending up having to hitch a ride with Poe on Dynamite's boat. He then begins to fight Dynamite as Poe drives, before the boat is caught by the ocean splitting. Afterwards, he betrays an alliance with Darth Vader, Al Capone, and Cleopatra, voting off Cleo along with Dynamite, Poe, and Eve. Everyone now completely against him in At Least Lee Tried, he gets ditched by Vader and Capone before getting trapped in a room with Dynamite due to his own ignorance, following after him when they escape. He then angers a scorpion that poisons Capone and causes him to be hospitalized. In No Shit, Sher-bot, Poe mistakes a warning from the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come as one against Bieber, so the other four form an alliance in hopes of getting Bieber out next. However, when the elimination ceremony is revealed to be fake and the challenge was actually to be a reward challenge due to them reaching the final five, Poe quickly quits in fear of dying at the hands of Bieber. In Tour de Chance, he finally receives his karma from constant bad luck, first with his jacket being eaten, then the other contestants quickly outracing him despite him being the only one driving a kart, followed by Mario and Luigi mistaking him for another racer in their karting competition and constantly assault him with shells, and finally gets struck in the groin by a baseball during the baseball challenge and right afterwards a blue shell. As a result of his constant loses, he's finally eliminated. He makes a rather small appearance in History Repeats Itself, mostly being the center of ridicule and insults. His previous bedroom in the house was also turned into a cell that kept Miley Cyrus, William Wallace, and Mr. T captive. At the end, he decides he wouldn't return for the next season. Season 2 Despite having no intention on returning, Justin Bieber is kidnapped and forced to return in Another Pilot, Eh? as a member of Team Mario is a Big Fat. He's stuck in a straight jacket and tied to a dolly throughout the episode, unable to move whatsoever. As a result, Miley Cyrus is forced to pull him along, the two constantly bickering and arguing, Cyrus even occasionally causing Bieber harm. Justin spends most of The Boulder and the Beautifuler bickering with Miley Cyrus once again throughout the challenge, complaining about the hill's conditions and the like. It is revealed that she has to care for him in more ways than either of them wish, as when waiting in line for the public bathrooms, he complains about not getting his spongebath from Miley on time, horrifying her. Later, at Peter's lecture, he asks if the misbehaving contestants could be given his dolly and straightjacket, only to be given more time in it, much to his anger. Bieber is seen in the beginning of Ghosts With The Most being force fed by Miley, who takes the time to assault him with the spoon he is being fed with. When asked by Raphael if the two are related, he disgustedly replies, and is further annoyed when he then thinks they are a lesbian couple. When the group surrounds the possessed Raphael, he is beat up by Wallace after insulting him. Justin is once again stuck with Miley in Nerds of Warcraft. The two spend their time smashing Daleks and pestering each other, Justin keeping count of said Daleks to pass the time. Upon telling Miley that the group N.E.R.D. is full of nerds, he is forced to help find them, and sarcastically remarks towards her during her conversation with Bill Gates and Steve Jobs. Trivia *Justin Bieber is responsible for the most eliminations in Season 1, at 10/11, with (possibly) Blackbeard, William Wallace, Goku, Kanye West (indirectly), (possibly) Leonidas, (possibly) Lady Gaga, Miley Cyrus, Cleopatra, Al Capone’s, somewhat Edgar Allan Poe’s, and to an extent, his own. **He most likely voted for Blackbeard in “Pilots, Rivers, and Bad Kanye West Jokes ”. **He voted off William Wallace from the other team, giving him more votes in “Apoca-Rick”. **He convinced Goku to blow up the bridge in “You Might Pass”. **Since he was the trump card in “I’m Feeling Lucky”, he caused the Epic Winners to lose, and in turn kick off Kanye West. **He most likely voted for Leonidas in “You’re in the Wrong Neighborhood”. **He most likely voted for Lady Gaga in “Shakespeare dat Ass”. **He rigged the votes to eliminate Miley Cyrus in “Avengers”. **He convinced Dynamite, Poe and Eve to vote off Cleopatra in “Parting the Competition”. **He caused the scorpion to sting and poison Al Capone in “At Least Lee Tried”. **Due to mistranslating what Yet to Come said, Poe believes Bieber to be a real threat and leaves in “No Shit, Sher-Bot”. **Karma eventually comes back to bite him in "Tour de Chance". ***Ironically, he causes none in Season 2. *He is one of the first people to eliminate someone from the other team, along with Leonidas. *He is the third contestant to get immunity or invincibility, after Neil deGrasse Tyson, Darth Vader, Al Capone and Eve. He gets his in “Russian Roulette”. **This is unless you count Adam, as he could not be voted off in “High Heroes in a Half Shell” due to his recent team change, making him the fourth. *Justin Bieber makes it the furthest out of any modern pop artists, and is the only one to make it past the merge, at 4th place. *He is one of the few people to be present at an opposite team’s elimination ceremony before the pre-merge, as well as Leonidas and Edgar Allan Poe. *Justin Bieber is the first contestant to have a handicap, being strapped into a straitjacket tied to a moving dolly. Category:Contestant Category:Season 1 Category:Post-Merge Category:Team Massive Failures